


You Know Me

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Clark, Bruce apologises, Clark is such a tease it almost kills Bruce, Clark punishes Bruce, Daddy Kink for a little bit, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post BvS Angst, Shameless Smut, Tie Kink?, Top Bruce, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dare you to get out of those daddy,” He mocked, dismounting Bruce and stepped off the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> ****Contains BVS SPOILERS****  
> For the sake of keeping my mission to spam the Bottom Clark tag, let’s just skip on ahead in the story and say Bruce and Clark finally know they are Batman and Superman and Lex was a dick and tried to get them to fight and Bruce almost hurt Clark badly (spear cut) until they found out of Lex's evil plan, thwarted it without Superman dying (but he almost did die) because I love him too much and he’s staying alive in my series.  
> And SO: now we meet our heroes for the first time in an intimate moment with no more secrets to hide, no threat to fight against, or grudge... But…There's one thing... Clark hasn't quite gotten over how mean Bruce was to him before and he wants to teach Bruce a thing or two for the ignorant things he’s said and thought of Superman before; and the cut. Thus Clark invites him to his apartment for a dinner date and sexy time follows in Clark's bedroom…Hmmm how does Clark plan on punishing his little Bruce?

“Is this necessary Clark?...Fuck…Oh God…How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Bruce let out noise Clark had never heard from him before. A mix between a wounded animal and snarl? He smiled to himself. Bruce was suffering. Good. They were at Clark’s apartment for a change and in the bed-room. Clark had Bruce’s arms tied up above him and to the bed’s metal rails. Clark made sure Bruce wouldn’t have any chance of getting out of the knots, that is unless he tries extremely hard to get out of them but we'll see.

When trying to trap the world’s greatest detective whose infinite amounts of gadgets can get him out of any trap, Clark had to be extra precise. He had to have Bruce in a place he wasn’t familiar with, first and foremost; so his apartment was perfect. And then he had to have Bruce at his neediest where he would hopefully be at Clark’s mercy and want to do anything just to get inside that ass again; also check. And now the fun began.

And so Clark got Bruce all hot and bothered, naked, and tied to his bed. A few weeks ago, he would have never thought this scenario would be possible. This is probably the happiest day of his life if he’s honest. Just him and a needy, rock hard Bruce. He was straddling Bruce and sitting on his thick cock again, eyes closed and just moaning to how it felt under him. He's been at this for a while making Bruce say things he'd never find himself saying. Clark really missed how he made Bruce like this before and he especially missed his cock and the way it would twitch any time it brushed his entrance. Even while Clark wanted it just as much as Bruce, he could take it. Especially since he was in control. Just how he wanted it. The bed jerked violently as Bruce jolted trying to free himself from his bounds interrupting Clark’s thoughts. The younger man opened his eyes and looked down at Bruce with a mischievous smile.

“I dare you to get out of those daddy,” He mocked, dismounting Bruce and stepped off the bed. As soon a Clark got off of him, Bruce’s cock bobbed up and pointed straight to the ceiling, pulsing and coated in precum. Clark smirked from the side of the bed.

“P-please Clark. I was wrong about Superman_you. I was one hundred percent wrong. You’re good. You’re very good.” Bruce was wheezing and sweating a lot. Eyes half-lidded with furious lust and his muscles flexed as he constantly worked on getting out of the ties. Clark admired Bruce from his sexy greying temples, his parted lips, his defined pecs, and his bulky abs as Bruce fidgeted on his bed. This was the most beautiful he’s ever seen Bruce, Clark thinks. And Batman was on his god damn bed at his mercy.

“Is that Bruce talking or Bruce’s cock talking?” he asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arm, looking back and forth from Bruce’s face to his magnificent cock. Bruce let out a long and painful whine that actually made Clark feel bad.

“It’s both baby. Fuck. Please I need you. I’ll do anything.” Bruce was breathing heavily and for the first time tonight looked as if he was going to genuinely die. Clark decided he had been mean enough and climbed back on top of Bruce. Bruce gasped in response as Clark made contact again with him. Clark smiled at that.

“I quite like you like this. This is a good look for you.” Clark teased as he began to coat Bruce’s massive cock with lube. Under him, Bruce was letting out shaky breaths and cursed as Clark teased his slit and pumped him painfully slowly for short moments.

“Clark…” Bruce moaned, “Please. Untie me?” He finished gasping for breath. Speaking while Clark was naked and on top of him had now become the most difficult task he’s endured. Clark felt so good on him and every touch was getting him closer and closer to his climax it seems but he didn’t want to let himself cum. Not while he hadn’t been inside that sweet, wet, and juicy warmth yet. He suddenly jerked again pulling at the ties. Clark let out a cackle at his struggle.

“You’re staying tied up through this by the way.” Clark began to say as he got himself ready too. Bruce whined again. He didn’t know if he could stand watching Clark’s beautiful body move on top of him without touching those soft and plump buns.

“Fuck you Clark.” Bruce said almost as if it was an apology and not an insult. Clark smirked.

“Isn’t that what you want? Well daddy, now you can have it. Come here,” Clark cooed and licked a wet stripe from the man’s chest to his lips where he kissed them tenderly and passionately. Clark moaned loudly as he tasted Bruce’s tongue again for the first time in weeks, relishing in how good it felt to suck it again. Likewise Bruce sucked and bit at his lips and tongue like a hungry animal. They both pulled way panting and staring wantonly into each other’s eyes.

“Untie me please baby?” Bruce whispered against Clark’s lips. Clark looked thoughtfully into his eyes for a moment and kissed him softly again and replied,

“No…” He sat up and gripped Bruce’s cock taking it slowly inside of him until he settled snuggly on top of it, moaning softly as he gyrated his hips so that his body got used to the intrusion again. “I want you to watch…”

Bruce groaned as he looked up at Clark and jerked again making the bed shake. He couldn’t even get on his elbows for a better look. This was torture. Now Clark was bouncing on him but keeping Bruce deep inside him as he did so. Bruce let out a groan and closed his eyes as he threw his head back. He then felt Clark’s hands caress up his chest to touch his face, nudging him to open his eyes. He unwantedly did so and was looking at Clark again fucking himself steadily on his cock. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He looked magnificent and all he wanted was to touch him.

“You feel sooo good inside me daddy…” Clark breathed. Bruce hummed in reply not having enough energy to open his mouth and speak.

“OH! Shit yes!” Clark gasped when he felt Bruce finally fuck into him meeting his short bounces. This was the only way Bruce felt he had some control as well. Just raising his hips off the bed and penetrating Clark’s tight and slippery hole. He felt amazing too. Bruce bit back a moan as Clark began to spread his thighs wider like he did the morning where he first rode him back at the lake house. His thighs looked especially soft and smooth tonight. The sweat on them made them look milky, thick, and shiny as well. In fact, Clark looked like that all over tonight. He was glowing. All Bruce wanted to do in that moment was to lick the flesh but he couldn’t even touch. He swallowed hard and made the bed shake again. Clark stopped moving on him at that and smiled at Bruce again.

“Do you want to touch daddy?” He purred and pulled Bruce out of him to change his position. He turned around, with his back to Bruce now and bent down suggestively displaying his ass to Bruce and hovered it right over his erect cock. Bruce moaned as he caught sight of Clark’s pink hole glossy with lube. The young man then started to slowly lower himself on Bruce and Bruce hissed as he watched the muscle stretch, clench around, and swallow his girth whole; taking in all of him and settling down on his balls.

“You’re sooo big daddy… Do you see how big you are inside my tight, little hole daddy…?” Clark purred letting out soft gasps as he began to rock back and forth and sometimes shaking his bottom at Bruce, making the man’s dick shake around with it. Bruce let out a chocked sob. Clark’s face was down on the bed and his back was curved to the side so he could look under his arms and at Bruce’s trembling body.

“Come on daddy…” Clark moaned still rocking back and forth and shaking on Bruce’s length. “Touch me…” He moaned again, quietly and started to feel around his stretched hole and stroking the remainder of Bruce that wasn't inside him. The bed shook violently again.

“Daddy wants to touch you baby. Daddy wants to touch you really bad. Just untie daddy…” Bruce pleaded, fucking shallowly into Clark as he could only do because Clark raised his ass and hips even higher stopping him from going deeper.

“How badly do you want it daddy?...” Clark whispered moving his ass and hips all the way down to the older man’s pelvis and slammed down hard on it. Bruce let out a guttural groan and raised his hips again to fuck into Clark but Clark lifted off of him again and left only the head inside of him.

“Please…Baby. Daddy wants it so bad; he’ll take you anywhere you want to go to eat for a full month. His treat.” Bruce gasped. Clark let out a breathy cackle.

“My heart and this ass you love aren’t for sale daddy. Try again…” Clark hummed this time as he slammed himself back down on Bruce and lifted off again, clenching and tugging at his member making the billionaire sob.

“…Oh baby… What can I do baby? Please tell me.” Bruce begged again pulling at the ties.

“I already said Daddy. I want you to touch me…” Clark then brought a hand to one his ass cheeks and smacked himself grabbing at his own meaty flesh. Bruce actually let out a squeak. Clark giggled into the bed.

“Daddy can’t touch you if he’s tied up.” Bruce complained with clenched jaws and made the bed vibrate again. He then let out a gasp when he felt the ties getting looser but still gripping at his bruising wrists tightly. Clark smiled impressively. Even though he had tied the knots diligently, he also knew no other person but a desperate Bruce Wayne could find a way to get out of them using his strength and most importantly his desperation. The metal bars on which the ties looped around were actually noticeably bent now because of Bruce’s fantastic strain on them. Clark shivered.

“I can’t wait for you to start fucking me hard after you get loose daddy…” Clark cooed and remained with his face down and ass up, looking down under his armpit at the feverish Bruce and fucking himself on him every now and then. Bruce continued to lie down on the bed moaning and fidgeting. Okay, he was going to do this. There are strength techniques he learned a long time ago in India when he went away to get training and combat experience. He had learned some meditative and strength control techniques on his journey as well. There’s an adrenaline raising technique he remembered in particular but he couldn’t recall the name of it. He knew the steps to it however. He would need to control his breath and let it out in a certain pattern that would increase his adrenaline. He would then have to close his eyes and tense every muscle in his body and leave them stressed for 5 exact seconds and pounce. If he fails, it could actually knock him unconscious for several hours. Adrenaline is nothing to take light of. It was a bit dangerous. _Note to self, do not get on Clark’s bad side ever again_ , he thought to himself and prepared to free his wrists.

“I know you want to pound this ass daddy…come on. Fuck me already…” Clark moaned and started to move up and down most of Bruce’s girth at a snail’s pace. Bruce let out a deep breath, focused, and...SNAP! He had bent and ripped the metal head rails right off and they were now dangling by his wrists. Clark gasped and whined in pleasure bracing himself. Bruce proceeded to untie the remaining knots off of his wrists and threw the ties and loose metals down to the floor and then sat up feeling very light headed. He was panting and hissed when he looked at his wrists. The bruises on his wrists would take a while to disappear. Clark kept looking at him upside down and squirmed in anticipation.  


“Don’t do that to me again please baby?” Bruce said palming his cheeks and spanking them appreciably. He then leaned down to lick at Clark's hole, making him whine loudly. Then Bruce got up again and lined his tip with the rose pink entrance. Clark moaned, pushing back on him. Bruce immediately took the invite and sprang into him. Bruce moved into Clark hard, fast, and deep until he had him babbling insanities and crying out his name into the bed. Clark was screaming “Harder!” and “Deeper!” muffled into the moving bed and Bruce did just that. He was hitting Clark’s prostate so effortlessly and constantly that Clark felt he was already having his orgasm on multiple occasions. Clark had never felt like this before during sex. A wave of emotions overwhelmed him every time Bruce gored euphorically into him. This was bliss on a cosmic level, he thought. It even didn’t feel real. And Clark found himself actually crying tears as he sobbed “Don’t stop!” “Don’t stop!” repeatedly to Bruce who was still pounding into him as he wanted and now stroking him as well as if he needed to on top of this.

Clark was still screaming completely oblivious to the neighbors and moving back at Bruce’s flawless rhythm to meet his thrusts until suddenly he moved back and Bruce held him in place, stopping. Clark gasped and trembled; taken by surprise from the sudden lack of the constant flesh on flesh contact and he opened his tear filled eyes to look over his shoulders at Bruce who was breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

“I want to see your face Clark.” He whispered to him and Clark without questioning it turned on his back and laid flat on the bed with his legs spread. His face was flushed, his dark hair was a curly and sexed-up mess, and his partly closed eyes were a liquid blue and red around the white from his crying. Bruce looked down at him and bent down to meet him and kissed him softly where the Kryptonite-Spear cut was made on his cheek and wiped his remaining tears. He then bumped foreheads with Clark and had a tear fall from one of his eye himself.

“Bruce…” Clark started to say and cupped his cheek where the tear fell but the older man cut him off with a kiss on the lips and entered him again moving deeply and slowly now. Clark moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Bruce as the man began to kiss and nip at his neck gently.

“Ah…” Clark was breathing quietly and suddenly felt as if he was in a dream state with Bruce moving into him deeply and perfectly. Maybe it was from the way Bruce suddenly changed his pace. He doesn’t know.

“Fuck!...” He cried out almost inaudibly and closed his eyes, feeling as if he was floating. “I’m close Bruce…”

“I need you to open your eyes...” Bruce was saying to him but Clark could barely make out his words. Bruce’s voice sounded shadowy and far-off. Clark was sure this was a delusion now. One of his many visions.

“Baby look at me…” Bruce whispered against Clark’s face until Clark opened his eyes again, fluttering his lashes weakly and looked into Bruce’s optics. Bruce then gradually sped up his pace never leaving Clark’s fixated gaze until the young man cam with a soft, “oh”, his eyes widening and still looking into Bruce’s. Bruce finished shortly after him with a low grunt and pulled out collapsing in exhaustion on top of Clark, chest heaving up and down and heart pounding a thousand beats a second. Clark felt as if he was still in a state of trance for quite some time until he contently heard and listened to the rhythm of Bruce’s racing heart. This was real, not a dream.

“Bruce…” Clark called out in a tiny and hoarse voice. Bruce lifted his head and faced the blue-eyed man again and smiled.

“I...I will love you…with all of the love that I have…even if that love isn’t there for me…after what I did to you Clark.” Bruce declared softly in between breaths. Clark let out a chocked sob and cupped his face to kiss him again. That was a first for Bruce. He never uttered the L word a lot much less during sex but here he felt he really meant it and that Clark needed to hear it as much as Bruce needed to say it to him after all he’s been through. After all they’ve been through. They stayed like this on the bed, kissing while Bruce whispered soothing things in between the kisses to Clark to seize Clark’s tears. Finally, Clark stopped crying and smiled meekly at him and said the word back to him, never wanting to let Bruce go.

“Jesus Bruce, apology accepted.” He laughed having composed himself fully now. “And what did you do to me? I felt like I was in a dream?” He asked Bruce.

“That was something I was able to do with the left over adrenaline I had trying to get myself free from _your_ ties. I mixed it with a meditative technique I learned a long time back. It’s too much to explain. It was simply experimental but I’m happy it worked. I don’t think I can make you feel like that again so often so don’t get too excited. I’m old.” Bruce explained chuckling. Clark rolled his eyes at the “old” comment but nodded thoughtfully at the rest.

“First off, you’re not that old and I love your greying temples. I think they’re sexy.” Clark stated. “Second, was what you did to me a little like Tantric sex or something?” Clark asked.

“It’s in that range, yes, but not quite.” Bruce answered yawning into Clark’s chest. Clark still had his arm wrapped around the older man.

“Well whatever you did, I loved it. But you still owe me a new headboard at least. Thought I’d be the one breaking things. Who can’t control their strength now?” Clark joked, still holding Bruce close to his chest.

“Oh my strength was _very_ controlled. It could have knocked me out too.” Bruce muttered into Clark’s neck in reply making Clark giggle loudly.

“Your reporter salary can easily cover the damage. And I thought you said your heart wasn’t for sale.”

“Oh that’s just sexy time Clark talking. I’ll take on that free dinner for a month offer now please and thank you.”

Bruce chuckled and rested his head back down, peacefully on Superman’s chest, smiling.


End file.
